Not The Typical Day At The BAU
by sparkly.red.panda
Summary: Reid wakes up feeling extremely awful, but he has to suck it up and do his job. But, he doesn't know how sick he truly is. Not the typical sick Reid fanfic, I hope you fully enjoy. Sort of fluffy. ;)
1. Feeling Awful

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Criminal Minds, CBS does. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Reid groaned when he heard his cell phone ringing and buzzing on his nightstand. He knew for a fact that Hotch was calling him into work for a case; and he felt like he was in no condition to go to work.

"Hello?", Reid answered with a scratchy throat, he had been up coughing all night. "Reid, we need the team to come in for a case. Are you feeling okay?" Reid coughed, "I feel fine Hotch. I will be in there ASAP." Hotch hung up the phone. _Well, I guess I have to make myself look presentable, _Reid thought to himself.

Reid rolled out of bed and slowly shuffled to his bathroom. When he turned on the light and looked into the mirror, he became mortified; he looked terrible.

His hair was more crazier than usual, he was as pale as a ghost; the only color on his face with his red cheeks and nostrils from blowing his nose all night. Reid hurriedly jumped into the shower, freshening up made him feel a bit better.

When he got out of the shower, his fever caused him to develop goosebumps all over his skin. He hurriedly got into warm clothing and headed to the subway; he didn't want to be late.

* * *

The first one to notice Reid's condition was Blake. "Are you okay Spencer?", Blake asked as Reid walked by her desk and set his messenger bag down on his. "Yeah, what makes you think I'm not?" Blake sighed. "Your hair looks wild, your tie is crooked, and you have actually matching socks on today." Reid looked at his socks panicked, she was right, they were matching.

"Thank you for your concern Alex, but I am fine. I just had a long night, I was finishing _War And Peace._" Blake sighed and returned to her file that she was working on unconvinced. "Okay whatever you say Spencer. But, if you need anything, just tell me." Reid nodded. "Okay Alex, Thank you." Everyone headed up for the conference room for briefing.

"It's a bad one everyone." That was the first thing that Penelope said while everyone came in and sat down. "Three toddlers murdered within a week in Boise Idaho; Abigail Michaels, Tommy Owens, and Layla Bowers." Reid could barely concentrate on what Garcia was saying; his stomach was turning, he started to feel extremely light headed, he felt like he needed to vomit. He got up and quickly tried to run to the bathroom but his knees gave out. The last thing he remembers is his whole body feeling tingly and everyone running and screaming, "Reid!"

* * *

**What did you think? Do not be scared to write a review. I hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	2. The Seizure

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! A lot has happened to me these last couple of months. That doesn't matter though because I am back. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the first chapter, but here is chapter two. I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blake ran over to Reid first, nervous about him. When she kneeled down next to him, she automatically knew from experience what was going on; he was having a tonic clonic seizure. She knew exactly what to do; she put herself into action. First, she rolled convulsing Reid onto his side. Second. she took off her sweater and put in underneath Reid's head; she also made sure that she opened his mouth so that he wouldn't choke on his saliva. After she did that, she just stayed by his side. The rest of the team though had no idea what to do or what was really going on with the team's youngest.

"What's wrong with our Junior G Man?" Garcia sobbed as she kneeled next to Alex who was surprisingly calm; the team couldn't figure out how.

"He is having a seizure. Penelope, call a paramedic." Alex said in a tone that made Penelope know that this was serious. Once Penelope grabbed the phone inside of the conference room and dialed 911, Alex was relieved when the convulsing calmed down; Reid went limp though. When he went limp, the team gasped.

"It's normal you guys, he will be breathing again." The team didn't know how Alex knew all of this. Penelope stayed on the phone with the emergency dispatcher to give updates about Reid's condition. JJ was confused about how this happened to her best friend, the guy that was like her baby brother; the godfather to her son. Morgan was beside himself, he was worried. Rossi was worried as well, nobody expected that this would happen to Reid. Penelope was extremely concerned, that was her baby boy; her Junior G Man.

A few minutes after Penelope called, the paramedics came rushing in, thankfully. Reid started to stir. "Blake…." Reid mumbled. Blake grabbed Reid's hand while the paramedics checked over Reid and started an IV; Alex knew that Reid didn't like needles.

"Its okay Spencer. You're going to have to go to the hospital. You had a seizure." Reid opened his eyes.

"H-how did you know what to do?" He asked as the paramedics started to get Reid around to leave. Alex shrugged. "I just did. We will see you at the hospital." That was an acceptable enough answer for Reid, the paramedics left in a hasten with Reid on a stretcher. Morgan looked at Alex suspiciously. "Alex, how did you know what to do? You just probably saved Reid's life." Alex didn't look at Morgan.

"We better go meet him at the hospital." Alex left the conference room, the rest of the team were just looking at each other; there was something that Alex wasn't telling them.


	3. Ethan

**Here is Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy. Sadly, I don't own any part of Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

* * *

When the team finally got to the hospital, the doctors wouldn't tell anyone anything. This got the team very frustrated and angry; they wanted to know what happened to their youngest. Alex sat down in a waiting room chair; she put her head in her hands. She thought about when Reid told her about his headaches. He told her that the doctors never found anything medically wrong with him. That made her relieved but extremely nervous; the headaches that he had might be related to the seizure. Rossi saw Alex's worry and sat down in the waiting room chair next to her to see what the matter was.

"Are you okay Blake?" Blake was snapped out of her deep thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I am just worried, you know?" Rossi shook his head.

"Are you sure that's it? We are all worried about Reid, but something seems to be on your mind." Alex knew that she had to spill the beans.

"Okay, the only reason that I knew about what to do when Reid had the seizure is that I had a son. His name was Ethan, he would have seizures sometimes. He had a neurological disorder; he died when he was nine." Rossi was shocked, Alex never told anyone that. "Another thing that is bothering me is that Reid said that he had a history of intense headaches. The doctors could never figure out what was wrong though. Also, with the stress of this jon. I am worried about him that is all." Rossi put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"He will be fine Blake, He is in the care of good people. They will find something. Also, I am sorry about the loss of your son. I bet that he was a good boy." Alex nodded, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "He was." At that moment, a doctor came out.

"Spencer Reid?" That called the whole team to attention.

"Tell us," Hotch said, "We are all practically his family."

"Spencer has a brain tumor."

The whole team was in shock.


	4. Brain Tumors and Confessions

**I hope you enjoy. I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

* * *

"He has a brain tumor?" Penelope asked, on the verge of crying. The doctor sadly nodded.

"Yes, but thankfully it is a tumor that we can operate on and remove. I am Dr. Reid's neurologist, Dr. Sparks. Did Dr. Reid ever tell you that he had a brain tumor?" Everyone became shell-shocked and looked at each other.

"No…. he never told us a thing about it." Morgan said shaking his head, Dr. Sparks was surprised.

"Wow.. well, he has had a benign brain tumor. He has had it for about a year. He went to another neurologist here, Dr. Blanchard, when he started experiencing severe headaches. Dr. Blanchard did an MRI and a CAT scan; it didn't show the tumor. Then, he sent his MRI scans to a fine, young geneticist named Dr. Maeve Donovan. She urgently called back when she noticed the tumor. We did more scans and we confirmed that he does indeed have a brain tumor. We have been giving him medication treatments since he was scared to have it removed. That is the reason that he had the seizure, it is a common symptom that people have if they have a brain tumor." Everyone looked at each other.

"Can we go see him?" Morgan asked. Dr. Sparks nodded.

"Of course, I just have to ask Mr. Aaron Hotchner, his power of attorney, a question." Hotch looked up. Dr. Sparks got everyone else to Spencer's room so that she could get to talk alone with Hotch.

"I wanted to ask you if you want Dr. Reid to get his tumor removed. We had to give him some medication to stop the seizure; also to control his pain. We didn't give him any narcotics though, he fought with me about that during one of his appointments. He is kind of out of it right now so I wanted your opinion." Hotch nodded.

"Please do it. I don't want anything bad to happen, such as brain damage." Dr. Sparks nodded, "Of course. By the way, you guys take good care of Spencer. I know about how his father left and about his mother. He has some good friends that he can count on." Hotch nodded.

"Thank you, we try. Can you show me where his room is?"

* * *

When Hotch got into the room, the whole team was there. There was also a pretty, young lady sitting in a chair by Reid's bed. She was holding Reid's hand.

"Hey Hotch." Reid said, obviously drowsy from the effects of the medication.

"Hey Reid, why didn't you tell us that you had a brain tumor?" Reid became sad, he sighed.

"I… I don't know." Reid said, on the verge of crying. "I was just so scared. I was so confused. I didn't want you guys to worry about me. It is bad that I am already the youngest on the team; I didn't want you guys to treat me like I was a baby." Penelope sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby cakes, we would worry about you anyways. Just please, never surprise us like that again. I thought you died when you fell at work today, I thought we lost our Junior G Man." Reid nodded.

"You don't have to worry Garcia." Morgan looked over at the girl sitting by Reid.

"Reid, who is this pretty lady by your side?" Reid laughed and smiled at everyone.

"Oh yeah, I feel so rude for not introducing Maeve to you guys. This is my girlfriend, Dr. Maeve Donovan. She is a geneticist here at the University Health Center and genetics department at the college." Maeve waved to everyone.

"Spence talks about you guys all of the time." Spencer blushed at Maeve's statement. Reid looked at Hotch.

"I talked to Dr. Sparks earlier, am I getting my tumor removed?" Hotch nodded.

"As your power of attorney Reid, I am forcing you to. I know that you are scared, but we will be right by your side." Reid nodded quietly.

"Okay."

At that moment, Dr. Sparks and another doctor came in.

"Spencer, I think that we need to start prepping you for surgery. The sooner we get it out, the better." Reid nodded and looked at Morgan.

"Okay, but can I talk to Morgan alone really fast?" Reid was hinting to the team and Maeve for a few minutes alone. Everyone got the hint.

"I'll be right back baby, I promise." Maeve said as she kissed him; Spencer kissed her back. Once everyone left, Morgan took a chair and sat by Reid's bedside.

"Pretty boy, you got lucky with your little princess out there." Reid blushed.

"Morgan, I am scared." Morgan sighed.

"I know Pretty boy, but you will feel so much better." Reid sighed.

'I know, but what if something happens?" Morgan grabbed Reid's hand.

"Spencer, it will be okay. I promise." Reid smiled.

"Derek, you are like the big brother that I never got to have."

* * *

**Just so that there is no confusion, I am doing this as if Zugzwang never happens and that they meet face to face. I hope you enjoyed, till next time!**


	5. Anger and Relationships

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the slow side, the next chapter will be better, I promise. I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does. Thank you guys who have stuck around till now. I love you guys!**

* * *

Reid was nervous when he was about ready to be taken to pre-op for his surgery. Maeve gave him a light, loving kiss on the cheek. "I love you Spence." Maeve said, she didn't admit it; but she was beyond terrified. She didn't want anything to happen to her boyfriend.

Even though Reid had medication that made him really relaxed, he looked at Morgan with sad, scared puppy eyes. Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "We will all be here when you wake up Pretty Boy." Everyone said their goodbyes to Reid. Once Reid was taken to pre-op, Maeve was the only one that ended up going with him. Everyone else went into the waiting room for families that were waiting for their loved ones to get out of surgery.

Maeve sat and held Reid's hand as they were getting Reid ready for surgery. She tried to help Reid with his anxiety, but she wasn't really good at the type of stuff.

"I am nervous about how I am going to look without some of my hair." Maeve gave him a look.

"Spence, you will look absolutely fine. You might just have to get it cut short so that it all grows back even. Don't worry about me not loving you anymore if you have a slight bald spot, I will love you no matter what. It is not that easy to get rid of me Spence." Spencer and Maeve both laughed.

"Maeve, I love you." Spencer said. The doctors then came in to wheel Spencer down to the operating room. Maeve walked with them up to the door, while Spencer was going in, Maeve waved at Spencer and blew him a kiss. Even though she thought it was extremely childish, Spencer did it back. One of the nurses led her back to the waiting room to where the team was.

* * *

When Maeve came into the waiting room, Alex had a chair waiting for her. Maeve politely sat down and felt kind of awkward. Maeve had never really met Spencer's coworkers before, what was she supposed to say? She was relieved when Alex started the conversation.

"Spencer talks about you all of the time." Maeve smiled and blushed.

"He does?" Alex nodded.

"You are his world, let me tell you. He was so nervous when you guys met for the first time. He was scared that you would think that he wasn't attractive." Maeve sighed.

"He really thought that? That's not what I look for when I look for guys. He was worried in pre-op about them shaving a part of his head. I told him that I wouldn't treat him any different, neither would you guys." Alex wasn't really shocked.

"He is insecure. I feel bad for him, there is no reason to be." Maeve nodded.

"I have told him that so many times before." While Maeve and Alex were talking, Morgan and Rossi were also having a conversation.

* * *

"I just don't get it Rossi, why didn't Reid tell us that he had a brain tumor. Like jesus, he is like my little brother almost. I thought that we had the relationship that we told each other everything. Lately though, I feel like that is not the case anymore." Rossi sighed sadly.

"You heard Reid Morgan. He thought that we would worry about him too much. He was probably nervous about losing his job possibly, even though that wouldn't of happened. Morgan, I think he thought that he had too much on the line. He thought that he had so much to lose." Morgan sighed, Rossi did have a good point.

"I get what you are saying Rossi, but if Reid would have told us sooner, would we been here right now?"


	6. Broken Glass

**Sorry for the long delay everyone. I was so busy with school, but now I am on summer break. Thank the lord. lol. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, there will be more writing because I have a lot more freetime. **

* * *

Once Reid was wheeled into the cold, sterile operating room, everything started to happen quickly. They got him onto the table, which wasn't difficult for the nurses since for his lightness, even on top of the weight he lost since he was sick all of the time. Before he knew it, he was going into a slumber into dreamland with help on an anesthesia mask.

* * *

Maeve had been sitting with the team in the waiting room. Ever since she saw Spencer getting wheeled into the operating room, she couldn't help but mildly panic. She knew that the statistics were good since the tumor was getting removed, but she couldn't stop thinking about the unthinkable. _What if it doesn't work out? _Maeve thought to herself. _What if he starts bleeding or what if he stop breathing normally? _All of Maeve's wickedly fast thoughts were slowed down when Alex sat next to her; she could sense Maeve's panic.

"He'll be okay. It is better off that he gets it removed rather than let it eat him up inside." Maeve nodded, Alex had a point.

"I know, it's just that I love Spencer. I couldn't imagine a world without him. I look forward to the chats that we have every Sunday. When we first met face to face, it just made our relationship stronger." Alex nodded and smiled.

"Maeve, he loves you too." Maeve smiled and looked at Alex.

"Thank you Alex." Alex was confused by Maeve's statement. "Thank you for what?" Maeve sighed somberly.

"Thank you for practically saving my world when he collapsed. If anything would have happened to him, I think that my world would have crumpled like glass that fell off a shelf into millions of billions of pieces, and you know when something like that breaks, it can't be fixed no matter how much super glue and duct tape you may use; it just isn't the same looking." Maeve started to quietly sob. Alex felt a lump in her throat as she put an arm around Maeve.

"I know, I had my glass fall off the shelf already." Maeve looked up.

"I am sorry, what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Alex rubbed Maeve's slender back. "My son, Ethan. He died when he was nine years old. He had a rare neurological disorder. He actually had a couple tumors removed from his brain before. He started to slow down though; he was always tired, he just wasn't the same boy. Even though he wasn't like your typical child; his disorder caused him to have problems with milestones; it hurt like hell when he just stopped breathing. I begged him to open his eyes, but he just….. he just didn't." Maeve sighed sadly.

"I am so sorry Alex about Ethan." Alex rubbed Maeve's back some more. "Oh, its fine. Seriously." Maeve sadly smiled. Alex sighed. "Why don't you try and get some rest. You have had a long day." Maeve nodded, that wasn't such a bad idea. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, before she knew it, she had went to sleep.


	7. Good Results

**Here is the next chapter. My idea is to after I finish this story, I want to write a Reid/Maeve fic for a sequel. What do you think? Don't be scared to review! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Maeve was awoken by her pager from the hospital going off, Spencer was finally out of surgery. She looked at her watch to see that she was asleep for a couple of hours. "Guys, Spence is out of surgery." Everyone perked up by Maeve's words.

"Can we go see him?" Garcia asked. Maeve shrugged. "I don't know yet. Let me go talk to the desk lady." Maeve got up and walked over to the desk. The desk lady smiled.

"How may I help you today?" Maeve smiled. "My boyfriend, Spencer Reid, just got out of surgery. I was wondering if I and some of his coworkers could go and see him." The desk lady looked up some information on her computer.

"Yes, you may all go see Spencer." Maeve smiled and got all the team gathered around. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

* * *

When they got into Spencer's room, Spencer was sleeping peacefully. No one even cared about Spencer's shaved head, that didn't even matter. Maeve grabbed Spencer's hand as she scooted one of the room chairs to Spencer's bed. Maeve had never felt so happy in her life.

"I am so happy everything went okay honey." Maeve whispered as she stroked Spencer's hand. The whole team smiled, they were glad that the youngest was better even though this was only the beginning of his recovery. While everyone was socializing, Spencer woke up feeling pretty groggy. He groaned, everyone looked to where the noise came from, shocked. Spencer looked around.

"W-what happened?" Spencer asked as he tried to sit up, Maeve put a hand on his chest to keep him from sitting up any further. "Baby, just relax. I don't think that it is a good idea to sit up right now. You just got out of surgery." Spencer groaned again, that's why he felt like he got hit in the head with a golf club.

"I love you.." Spencer mumbled sleepy from all of the medications that he was on currently. Maeve giggled and kissed Reid on the cheek, "I love you too." Hotch looked at Reid.

"Reid, you look like you need some sleep, why don't we come back later?" Reid pinched the bridge of his nose and gave Hotch a look, Morgan laughed. "Pretty boy, it is not like we can't come back later." Reid just smiled and snuggled into his bed as best as he could. The team smiled as they left, Maeve just stayed by Reid's side the whole night.

"I love you." Maeve whispered as she looked at her sleeping boyfriend, she had to admit, she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is, the finale chapter. There will be a sequel, it will be a Maeve/Reid fic. I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I love you guys! Don't be afraid to review, I don't Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

* * *

{Almost Two Weeks Later}

Spencer was relieved that he was finally able to go back home, he was starting to get a bad case of cabin fever. Maeve was very happy too, she finally gets to have her main squeeze out of the hospital. Spencer was relieved as well that he wouldn't be alone right away once he got home, Maeve practically forced him to stay with her at her apartment for the first week or so.

Spencer mildly groaned as he bent down to try to put his converse on. Maeve saw Spencer's troubles and knelt down quickly to assist him. Spencer smiled, "Thank you." Maeve smiled. "No problem." At that moment, the whole team came into Spencer's room. Spencer was surprised and elated to see his coworkers. "Hey guys." Spencer said as he stood up with his shoes now on.

"Pretty boy is finally going home." Morgan said smiling. Reid laughed and looked around at the room that he stayed in for a week after they moved him from his room up in the ICU. "Yeah, thank goodness. I was starting to go bonkers in this room. Especially the guy in the room next to me that wouldn't stop moaning in pain constantly." Penelope laughed.

"I am so glad that our little Junior G Man will be back with us." Hotch looked at Penelope. "He'll be out of the hospital, but he won't be back at work for probably a week or more." Reid sighed, he hated the idea of having to find other things to do, he might end up watching a lot of daytime television. Penelope sighed too. "Yeah, and when he finally gets back to work, we will be watching him like a hawk." Reid pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Guyyyyyysssssss…." Reid said. Rossi furrowed his brow. "Reid, you pretty much scared the hell out of us. We thought that you died when you hit the floor." Reid frowned. "Guys, I am sorry that I never told you guys about my tumor. It is just, I guess, I wanted to forget about how I was sick so that…. when I became really sick, I still had memories of being normal." Morgan smiled and shook his head, Alex had a wheelchair ready for Reid. Reid looked at the wheelchair.

"Do I really have to ride in the wheelchair?" Reid whined. Morgan pointed at the wheelchair. "Pretty boy, you get your ass in that wheelchair right now before I spank you, and remember, if you ever scare the hell out of any of us like that again, I will definitely spank you." Reid laughed and got into the wheelchair. While the team, Maeve, and him left the hospital into the sunlight, he looked at all of them and thought to himself, _Boy, I am the luckiest guy in the whole wide world. _


End file.
